my life and vampire
by fiction-on-vampire-knight
Summary: Vampire Knight avec une histoire différent et des personnages différents et une classe en plus.
1. Chapter 1: Petite intro

Titre: My life and the vampire

Résumé: Sacha Awaki, fille du directeur Kakashi Awaki, fréquente l'établissement dirigé par son père. Il est appellé: «Awaki Higth». Ce lycée privé est divisé en 3 groupes: les humains, les vampires, et les hommes-bêtes. Les humains sont dans la classe blanche, les vampire dans la rouge et les homme-bête dans la section noire.

Quand elle était jeune, Sacha s'est faite enlevée par un homme-bête. Il l'abandonna un hiver glacial alors qu'elle n'avait que 4 ans. Elle été perdue. Marchant sans savoir où aller dans un désert de neige. Un jour, une personne la trouva. Cette personne, c'était Kakashi Awaki. Il la prit sous son aile alors qu'il abritait déjà 2 garçon de l'âge de Sacha qui avait vécu à peu près le même scénario. Le premier, un blond aux yeux noisettes s'appelait Asayochi. Le second, avait des cheveux rouges clair et les yeux bordeaux. Il se nommait Otokazu.

**Chapter one:**

...: Mademoiselle Awaki!!! Vous êtes priée de suivre mon cours!

Moi: Hein? Heu... EXCUSEZ-MOI!!!

Otokazu (nargueur): Dis donc, tu te laisses aller!

Moi (regard qui tue): Oto...kazu...

Asayochi: Hum... M. Toruga n'as pas l'air content....

: Melle SACHA AWAKI!!! M. OTOKAZU AWAKI!!!

DRING!!!

Sacha: Ouf... Sauvée par le gong!

...: Les rondes de nuit sont si fatiguantes que ça?

Sacha: Ouais... Emy... Etre préfete n'est pas de tout repos...

Emy: Mais tu as de la chance! La classe rouge compte beaucoup de beaux gosses * Q *

Sacha --': Hum...

Je m'appelle Sacha Awaki. J'ai 16 ans. Je suis au lycée «Awaki Higth». Oui, oui c'est mon père qui l'a fondé. Mais bon, passons. Dans cette école, seuls les préfet, -ils sont 3 et n'appartiennent qu'à la classe blanche- connaissent les véritables identités des membres de chaque section. La classe rouge est constituée de vampires. Ils sont actifs la uit mais sortent aussi le jour. Il portent un uniforme crème. Ils ont lurs propre pavillon, plutôt éloigné du mien.

La classe noire c'est celle des hommes-bêtes. Ils ont des uniformes bleux. Ils logent dans le même pavillon que nous, seulement nos dortoirs sont séparés. Dans la vie de tous les jours, ils ont une forme humaine mais ils peuvent à tout instant se faire pousser des griffes, des oreilles sur la tête etc...

Quand à la classe blanche, elle ne contient que des humains. Leurs uniformes sont noirs.

Cette année, j'ai été nommée préfete avec mes frèreset il est temps que je fasse ma ronde de nuit.

Appuyée au rebordd'un balcon du pavillon de la classe rouge, je surveille la zone...

...: Bonsoir, Sacha-chan.

Je me retourna et j'eu un hoquet de surprise.

Moi: Kishi-senpaï!

Devant moi se tenait Kishi, un vempire. Il avait des cheveux rouges foncés et des yeux orange.

Kishi: Tu fais ta ronde?

Moi(ironique): Comment t'as deviné?

Il m'attrapa par le bras et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

Kishi: Tu devrais être plus polie à l'avenir envers la classe rouge.

J'été tétanisée. Je n'arrivais plus à faire le moindre geste. Même pas à saisir mon arme accrochée à ma cuisse droite. Je tremblais. Il le savais est il eu un sourire narquois.

...: KISHI!

Il se détacha automatiqsuement de moi comme si la personne qui avait prononcé son nom l'avait foudrayé. Je regarda mcelui qui venait de me sauver. J'écrquilla les yeux. Vêtu d'un uniforme crème, celui de la classe rouge, Yoru Kiwata venait de me libérer de Kishi.

Yoru: Désolé Sacha. Je vais me charger de sa punition si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvéniant.

Sacha: Arigato Yoru-senpaï.

Yoru Kiwata... Beaucoup de filles lui courent après..


	2. Chapter 2: Retour à la réalité

kitsucouac: Oui je sais ce qu'est une fiction, mais ceci n'étais que le premier chapitre... Alors voici le second et pour te faire plaisir je ferais avec les «dit-il...» un chapitre sur deux parce que... tu comprendras très vite =). Et pour les coquilles, c'est qui n'as pas bien chargé la page que j'avais envoyé car dans le fichier dans mon dossier toutes ces coquilles n'existent pas.

**Chapter two**

-AHHH!!!!! s'écria une jeune fille.

-Tu vas bien Yuki?

-C'était juste un mauvais rêve Yori dit-elle en souriant.

-Toujours ce monde... Toujours le même... Une fille, deux garçons et une école. Une école presque comme la miene... pensa-t-elle avant de bondir du lit et de se jeter dans la salle de bain.

Quand elle en ressorti, 5mn après y être entrée, elle était vêtue de l'uniforme réglementaire que devaient porter les collégiens de cette bâtisse.

-Yuki, tu viens? dit Yori.

Elle sortirent toutes les deux et allèrent dans leur salle de cours.

-Tiens... Zéro n'est pas là aujourd'hui... pensa Yuki.

Je m'appelle Cross Yuki, j'ai 15 ans j'appartiens à l'Académie Cross dirigée par mon père. Il y a 10 ans un penpaï (NDT: vampire) a essayé de me tuer mais un jeune homme m'a sauvée. Il s'appelait Kaname Kuran. Il m'a confié au directeur de cet établissement, Cross Kaien. À oui, je suis préfète avec Zéro. Mon rôle consiste à patrouiller la nuit pour que la Night Class (celle des vampires) ne fasse pas de bêtises ou que des élève de la Day Class sortent de leurs dortoirs en pleine nuit après le couvre-feu. Chaque nuit quand je m'endors je rêve que je suis une fille de 16 ans qui s'appelle Sacha Awaki fille elle aussi du directeur de son Académie. Mais chez elle, il y a 3 classes et elle a 2 frères. Je ne m'ennuie pas quand je deviens elle, peut-être même que Sacha devient moi quand elle dort.

-Pfff... Maudit cours d'algèbre... s'exclama Yori

-J'te le fait pas dire lui répondit Yuki.

-Alors si on multiplie X par 2 on obtient Y qui est équivalent à Z... disait le prof d'une voix monotone.

**¤¤¤Pendant ce temps, chez le directeur¤¤¤**

-Kaname-kun... Pourquoi? Elle a le droit de savoir qui elle est! s'indigna le directeur.

-Monsieur, son passé est plein de sang, de torture et d'autres choses néfastes. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'elle continue à sourire comme elle le fait! Imaginez sa réaction quand elle apprendra que...

**Toc, toc, toc** (--')

-Entrez, dit Cross Kaien.

Un jeune garçon entra. Il était vêtu de l'uniforme de la Night Class et avait des cheveux rouges et des yeux bleus gris.

-Shiki? s'étonna Kaname. Que diable fais-tu ici?

-Pardonnez-moi Kaname-sama, il s'agit d'une chose grave. Nous venons d'apprendre que la Guilde dresse en ce moment même un plan contre Kiryu Zéro et vous. Mais ce n'est pas tout, nous pensons qu'il y a un traître parmi nous. La Guilde sait que vous voulez dire la vérité sur le passé de Yuki. Elle s'y oppose formellement et si vous continuez à penser cela elle passera à l'action. Et Cross Yuki est aussi impliquée. La Guilde connaît son passé... Ils veulent utiliser des level E en masse pour infiltrer l'école.

-Shiki, d'où tiens-tu ces informations? demanda le directeur.

-Vous savez que Rima et moi sommes mannequins. Et bien, celle qui prend des clichés fait partit de la Guilde. Elle papotait avec une autre personne pendant la pause et elle a tout dit. Le plan, leurs intentions, comment ils allaient rassembler tant de level E...

-Merci Shiki, dit Kaname.

Shiki, sortit, et raccompagna Rima qui l'attendait devant la porte à leur pavillon.

-Tu es sûr que ça va aller? lui demanda Rima.

-Je pense... répondit Shiki.

**¤¤¤De retours en salle de classe¤¤¤**

-Fatiguant ce cours... se plaignit Yuki. Mais bon, c'est la fin de la journée =D!

-Je te rappelle que tu as ta ronde! dit Yori.

- --', je sais... répliqua-t-elle.

-En attendant, je me demande pourquoi Zéro n'était pas présent aujourd'hui... pensa Yuki. Elle quitta son amie et se dirigea dans la chambre de Zéro... Elle ouvrit la porte...

-HAAAAA!!!! hurla-t-elle...

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Et voilà... fin du 2e chapitre... laissez vos impresions!


	3. Chapter 3: Révélations

Chapter three:

Moi:_ Rah!!! Emy!!! Elle est encore allée parler à Alyxo-senpaï_. Je sais que tu craques pour lui mais sois prudente!  
Otokazu: Tu parle de qui?  
Moi: *Me fracasse la figure par terre*: Otokazu!!! Je t'étriperais un jour!

Otokazu s'en alla, son insigne de préfet autour du bras.

Moi: _L'aurais-je blessé?_  
Akatsuki: Ne t'inquiète pas. Il traverse ça petite crise...  
Moi: Ça m'inquiète justement!  
Akatsuki: Je vais te le dire...  
...: Akatsuki!  
Akatsuki: Finalement, j'te l'dirais pas =P! J'arrive!

Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs, mi-longs, arrivait en courant.

Emy: Coucou!  
Moi: T'as l'air en forme!  
Emy: Oui ^0^!  
Moi: Je peux connaître la raison de tant de gaieté?  
Emy: Alyxo m'a parlé! *Q*!  
Moi: OK... --"  
Emy: Je dois te laisser! J'ai des devoirs à finir!  
Moi: Ouais... À toute!

Elle s'en alla. Je resta là, un moment regardant le parc, les gens, les oiseaux, le ciel, tout ce que mon champ de vision offrait à voir à mes yeux.

Kishi: Sacha-chan!

Cette voix... Instinctivement, je dégaina mon arme, un katana pouvant paralyser les gens pendant quelques instants.

Kishi: je suis venu te présenter mes excuses.  
Moi: Ah... Heu...  
Kishi: Il ya une personne qui souhaiterais te renconter!  
Moi (étonnée): Qui est-ce?  
Kishi (lui touchant la joue avec le doigt): Ha! Ça c'est un secret Sacha-chan ;D!

J'entendis des bruits de pas approchant vers nous. Je me retourna vers la personne. J'eus un petit hoquet de surprise.

Otokazu: Sacha, Tu n'aurais pas vu Emy?  
Moi: Partie faire ses devoirs.  
Otokazu (en passant): Tu as un mot glissé dans ton sac à main!

Étonnée, je regarda autours de moi je constata que Kishi avait disparu. Je haussai les épaules puis sortit le petit mot. C'était une feuille de papier à lettre parfumée au chocolat, ma gourmandise préférée. Mais qui le savait?  
Seuls, mes frères, Emy et encore quelques autres personnes peut-être...  
La feuille était pliée en quatre et sur l'autre côté y était inscrit avec un stylet turquoise pailleté. Turquoise... Ma couleur favorite... L'étau se resserre, Emy sait qu'avec moi les paillettes c'est pour mon anniversaire. Elle ne se serait quand même pas trompée...si?  
Le papier en lui même était noir, décoré de roses blanches et rouges. Je lus le message et je resta bouche-bée sur place.

_Chère Sacha,_

_Pour le bal qui est bientôt, voudrais-tu être ma cavalière?_

_Kishi_

Tout ça pour ça? Cette petite phrase? Bon d'accord l'attention me touche mais c'est un peu abusé vous ne trouvez pas? Et que lui répondre? Je devais contrôler la sécurité...

Moi: Argh!!! Pourquoi c'est si compliqué?

Toutes les personnes présentes me regardèrent bizarrement.

Moi: Heu... (sourire gêné) (s'éclipse en souriant bêtement)

¤¤¤ À la fin de la journée ¤¤¤

Je m'écroulai sur mon lit. J'allais, cet après-midi accepter l'invitation de Kishi quand... Yoru m'a demandé la même chose ...  
Et Emy qui n'est pas là...

Je me leva et m'installa sur mon bureau.

Moi: Voyons... Hum... Bon... HA!!!! Ça m'énerve!!! J'arrive pas à me décider! Je fais mon exo avec ce stylo ou avec celui-là?

J'optai finalement pour le stylo à encre noir. Enfin, je me mis au travail.

¤¤¤ Pendant ce temps, chez mes frères ¤¤¤

Otokazu: Asayochi! C'est quoi ce truc?  
Asayochi (soupir): C'est... une feuille qu'une fille t'a donnée pour savoir si tu voulais aller au Bal avec elle.  
Otokazu: Ok d'accord... J'ai pas compris ...  
Asayochi (o__O): Laisse tomber!

Otokazu lâcha le papier qui se cracha sur le sol.

Asayochi (--"): Combien de neurones as-tu perdu aujourd'hui?  
Otokazu: Heu...  
Asayochi: Tous apparemment... Viens, c'est l'heure de notre ronde!

¤¤¤ Dans le bureau du directeur ¤¤¤

Moi: Monsieur? Je voudrais savoir s'il existait un autre école semblable à celle-ci?  
Kakashi: Pas de nos jours, mais dans le temps oui... Elle comptait une classe de moins que cette Academie... Elle a d'ailleurs était construite ici... Mais je ne sais rien d'autre.

¤¤¤ Dans le parc ¤¤¤

Moi: _Une école ici? Comme celle-là?_  
Asayochi: Tu es en retard!  
Moi: Et alors? Je suis là maintenant! Que voulais-tu me dire ce matin?  
Asayochi: Je... vais être transférer dans la classe rouge...

* * *

Et voilà! La fin du chapter 3!  
Je pense que je vais publier le week-end...  
'Fin bref, bonne journey les gens,  
Et laissez vos impressions =)  
(Et je couperais souvent à un moment de suspens xD  
Juste pour vous faire râler xD)


	4. Chapter 4: Le retour de Shiki

**Chapter four:**

Yuki resta bouche-bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La chambre de Zéro avait été saccagée, les meubles détruits jonchaient le sol, les livres déchirés traînaient sur le sol, bref, sa chambre était sans dessus dessous.

Alertés par le bruit, certains curieux s'approchaient de la pièce, en pyjama Yuki s'empressa de refermer la porte derrière elle et rassura les visiteurs que ce n'était rien, qu'en faisant sa ronde (gros mensonge xD) elle avait rencontré une araignée (2e gros mensonge ). Même si elle n'étaient pas convaincues, toutes les personnes présentes repartirent se coucher.

Une fois que la voix fut libre, elle rouvrit la porte. Pas de Zéro. D'un côté elle était contente de ne pas retrouver le corps de son ami couvert de sang en plein milieu de la pièce, éclairé par la faible lumière de la lune ou vacillante d'une lampe. Mais de l'autre côté, elle était morte d'inquiétude... Où était Zéro?

**¤¤¤Dans le bureau de Cross Kaien¤¤¤ **

-Mais la Guilde est passée à l'attaque!!! La preuve! Kiryuu est porté disparu et sa chambre a été massacrée!!! cria Kaname furieux en frappant de ses points la table du directeur.  
-Kaname-kun... soupira le père adoptif de Yuki, je n'y suis pour rien alors s'il te plaît, arrête de détruire mon bureau! Que voudrais tu faire?  
-Je... Je ne sais pas répondit Kaname décontenancé. Shiki n'ai pas revenu depuis les vacances! Rima ne veux plus sortir de sa chambre! Êtes-vous directeur oui ou non? Alors trouvez vous même la solution au problème!

Kaname d'habitude si calme était hors de lui. Il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte et partit, en colère rejoindre le pavillon de la Lune.

Je n'aurais jamais pensé cela de toi, Zéro! dit un hunter. T'abaisser jusqu'à devenir pratiquement un Level E!

**Pavillon de la Lune**

-Shiki! cria une jeune fille blonde.

Assise sur son lit, elle mit du temps avant de comprendre qu'elle venait de faire un mauvais rêve. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et des petites étincelles électriques flottèrent dans l'air.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas là, avec moi? sanglota-t-elle.

Elle repensa à son rêve et elle frissonna. Dans son cauchemar, Shiki avait un œil rouge et un œil bleu glacé. Elle le voyait sucer le sang d'êtres humains et prenait un malin plaisir à le faire. Chose étonnante, cela se passait à l'Académie et à côté de Shiki se tenait un autre garçon dont le visage était caché par la pénombre portant un uniforme crème.

Soudain, la fenêtre de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas et les carreaux de la vitre éclatèrent. L'un deux blessa Rima au visage. La coupure se referma rapidement grâce à son pouvoir de regénération.

Un garçon pénétra dans la pièce. Ses cheveux rouges brillaient avec la lumière de la lune. Mais ses yeux... un oeil bleu, l'autre rouge...

-Shiki... murmura-t-elle.

Le concerné avait déjà atteint le centre de la chambre mais n'avait nullement fais attention à Rima. Il se tourna vers elle un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

-Tu... N'es pas Shiki... QUI ES-TU? sa voix faisait un creshendo. Les dernières paroles qu'elle avait prononcée avait fait tremblé les murs.

En criant, elle venait d'alerter les autres Night Class qui commençaient à s'amasser devant la dortoir de la jeune fille.

-Ils ne peuvent pas entrer... Nous ne sommes que toi et moi... dit-il d'un ton lugubre...

Et voilà ^^.  
Un long chapitre  
Parce que  
Je n'ai pas écris  
le week-end dernier  
Bizoux!


	5. Chapter 5: Coma

Chapter five:

Quand je repense à ce qu'Asayochi a dit, je m'en veux...  
Cela fait 11 ans que je vis sous le même toit que lui et je n'ai même pas été capable de savoir que c'était un vampire...

Flash Back:

Asayochi: Je vais être transféré dans la classe rouge...  
Moi: Mais...mais...tu n'es pas un vampire!  
Asayochi: Et bien, si, justement... Il y a de cela 4 ans, tu te souviens? Le jour où vous m'avez emmené aux urgences... Otokazu et le directeur t'ont raconté qu'en allant faire les courses un chauffard m'a renversé... C'est à moitié vrai... J'téias bien allé faire les courses mais en revenant, un vampire m'a attaqué... Il était de Sang-Pur.  
Aujourd'hui, je commence à avoir des envies fréquentes de sang...  
Moi: J'étais la seule qui n'était pas au courant!

Je m'enfuis en courant devant le regard triste de mon frère, les larmes coulant à flot sur mes joues.

Fin du Flash Back

Je me prit la tête entre les doigts. Qu'avais-je fais?  
J'allais me lever quand la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en grand. Asayochi se tenait sur le seuil. Ses yeux habituellement noisettes avaient viré au rouge.

Moi (hésitante): Asayochi?

Il fit un pas dans la pièce. Je tremblais. Mon corps tout entier était parcouru de frissons incontrôlables. Il s'avança encore. Il marchait bizarrement, à l'allure d'un zombie et zigzaguait comme un homme soûl. Il arriva à ma hauteur. J'étais toujours incapable de bouger. Tout ce que j'arrivais à faire c'était de penser. Penser qu'il me voulait et allais me faire du mal. Il m'empoigna par la gorge et me plaqua contre le mur derrière mon dos. Une douleur cuisante à la partie de mon corps qui venait d'heurter le mur me faisait horriblement mal.  
N'arrivant plus à respirer, mon corps commençait à s'affoler. Voyant que j'étouffais, il me lâcha mais cette fois, me tînt clouée par les bras. Il commença à me lécher le cou.  
Voulant en finir rapidement, il sortit les crocs. Je voulais pleurer. Je fermai les yeux et sombrai dans le néant.

** ¤¤¤  
**  
_Je flotte, cela fait un moment déjà... Je suis comme dans une autre dimension... Mes yeux sont clos et impossible de les ouvrir... J'ai froid... J'ai chaud... J'ai faim... J'ai soif... Mon cœur bat vite, puis bat lentement... Mais toutes ces sensations sont issues de mon imagination... Si seulement j'avais écouté en cours de physique... Je pense être plongée dans le coma...  
Je flotte... Encore et toujours... Que c'est-il passé? Je n'en sais rien, mon cerveau ne répond pas..._

...: Sacha!

_On m'appelle... J'essaie d'ouvrir les yeux... Rien... Ils refusent..._

...: Sacha!!!

_Cette fois la voix qui m'appelle est plus insistante... Je fronçai les sourcils, puis tente pour la 2e fois d'ouvrir les yeux... C'est difficile mais cette voix me tire vers la réalité... Soudain, je vois de la lumière... Je m'en approche...  
_  
Je suis couchée dans mon lit, entourée de personne dont je ne me souviens pas le nom. Un homme, en tablier de cuisine à dentelle gris et violet me regarde avec soulagement.

Kakashi: Bon retours parmi nous!

"Bon retours parmi nous"? Cet homme me connaît-il?

Yoru: Tout le monde ici présent était fou d'inquiétude!  
Moi[: Fou... d'inquiétude...?  
Kakashi: Est-ce possible qu'elle soit devenue amnésique?  
Docteur: C'est fort probable...  
Moi: Qui... êtes-vous?...  
Kakashi: Je suis ton père, tu te souviens?  
Moi: Mon... père? Où est Zéro? (commence à s'affoler) Où est Kaname?

Tut...Tut...Tut.., tut tut tut

Mon cœur s'emballe... Le bruit que fait la machine raisonne dans mes oreilles...

Docteur: Ce n'est pas bon!

Soudain, mon cœur loupe un battement et je me rendors la main sur la poitrine.

Moi (en soufflant): Yuki...

Et voilà =3!  
Un très long chapitre!  
C'est votre cadeau de nowel ^^  
Bonnes fêtes à tous!  
Bizoux


End file.
